Brake and clutch assemblies, which utilize large diameter multiple stationary and rotating discs for the braking and clutching functions, are generally actuated and released by mechanical and fluid pressure means. Many of the prior art brake/clutch assemblies are actuated by a compressed spring mechanism and are released by fluid pressure acting through a piston against the spring mechanism. The spring mechanism is generally held in place by a split retaining ring and reacts against a separate and distinct reaction member. The two separate members, the retaining ring and the reaction member, require additional space in the assemblies and additional expense.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.